1. Field
The present disclosure relates to terminal devices suitably employed as cellular phone terminal devices, and more specifically, it relates to a technique of cancelling disabling state of an operation input using an operation unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, a key lock function is used to prevent keys of terminal devices such as cellular phone terminals included in bags or pockets of cloths from being unwillingly pressed and prevent the terminal devices from executing operations unexpected by a user. The key lock function disables content of an input operation even when a key operation such as a press of a key is performed. Also in a terminal device in which an operation input is performed not only by pressing a key but also by touching a touch panel using a user's finger or an instruction member such as a pen, an operation performed on the touch panel is disabled in a key lock state. The disablement of an operation performed on a touch panel is also referred to as “screen lock”.
As a method for cancelling a key lock state or a screen lock state (hereinafter referred to as a “lock state”), a long press operation of a certain key, a method for performing a certain operation on a touch panel, and the like are known. When such an operation of cancelling a lock state is performed, the lock state is cancelled and a key operation or an operation performed on the touch panel is enabled. Then a screen referred to as a standby screen or a home screen is displayed. Instead of the standby screen, the home screen, or the like, a screen of an application which had been activated before the lock state may be displayed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of storing a state of an execution of an application program when a key lock state is entered and restarting the execution of the application program in accordance with the execution state when the key lock state is cancelled.